Seeking the Hidden
by SoaringBallad
Summary: The Dissidia group needs to find Kefka and Sephiroth! To do so, they have to climb a huge tower. Bartz is afraid and has a reason to be, Cecil's being ignored, and Tidus is being stupid...


Seeking the Hidden

"We've finally climbed all of those stairs!" said Onion excitedly. After five hours of walking up stairs, the top of the tower was finally reached.

"The sun is already setting though, which means we've only a few more hours to complete our task," Stan said.

"Kefka could be hiding anywhere!" Firion exclaimed loudly, glancing around the huge top floor. There were at least a dozen unexplored rooms, and most of them were as big as football fields.

"The others have the easy job," Tifa said looking out the window at the other tower in the distance.

"Not really. Since the tower has no floor entrance, they will have to hop in and out of the windows on the surrounding buildings until they reach the top," Yuna said.

"I remember my friends had to do that once… it was really easy for the thief, so Zidane should have no trouble. I can't say for the others though…" Terra said.

"I hope they are alright."

"Of course they are fine Yuna."

"I hope you're right Stan."

XxX

"Why were we picked for this job!?" whined Bartz.

"Don't tell me you're scared," taunted Zidane.

"I'm not, it's just… I don't like hopping from building to building."

"Because you're scared."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will both of you please shut up!" Lightning growled. Squall, Lightning, and Cloud all pinched the bridge of their nose simultaneously. The two arguing looked sheepish, and Tidus and Vaan were trying to hide their giggles.

"Come on," Cloud said heading to the next window. "We have to get to the top soon."

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Vaan whined. He didn't like jumping out of windows, but sometimes sky pirates had to do those sorts of things, so it was okay. Tidus was enjoying jumping out of windows, and had recently started doing front handsprings, cartwheels, and flips out of the windows.

"Tidus, be careful," Lightning scolded after he almost missed the window sill. He looked down at the ground and laughed.

"I could survive a fall this high!"

"No you couldn't, we are about a mile off the ground. Almost nothing would survive the fall." Cloud said in a bored tone. He had to help Squall across when the distances were too long, and was annoyed by Tidus continually telling him that he liked Squall. _Because he didn't_.

"Pft! Yeah I could!" Cloud just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"A-are we r-really a m-m-mile high?" Bartz asked.

"Maybe higher," Lightning said nonchalantly.

"Are you scared now?" asked Zidane smugly.

"NO!" Bartz yelled.

XxX

"I think I heard something," whispered Onion.

"I don't think we're alone in here," Cecil said. He was ignored though.

"I think someone else is in here with us." Cecil face-palmed.

"Yeah, I feel like someone is watching me," Terra said.

"Do you think it's Kefka?" Firion asked, not noticing the presence.

"Probably. We should search this room carefully," Stan said. Terra begun to cast a fire spell so they could see in the dark, but she accidently burnt Onion's feathers. On the second try she caught Kain's hair on fire.

"Maybe someone else should try…" suggested Cecil. Once again he was ignored.

"The third try is always lucky!" Tifa said optimistically. Terra nodded her head thoughtfully and then cast her spell again. A distant couch caught fire, and was quickly patted out by Yuna and Firion.

"I'll do it," Onion said, lighting a fire in his hand. Now that they were able to see they searched high and low, but there was still no sign of Kefka.

"Seriously guys, we have like a half-an-hour left!" Laguna said, slightly alarmed.

"Do you think he's invisible?" asked Terra.

"Is that even possible?" Yuna questioned.

"If you know the Vanish spell," Terra replied. It went unspoken that the mad mage probably knew the Vanish spell.

"Then how will we find him?"

"You have to cast magic on him to make him reappear."

"Okay!" Everyone decided to cast magic all throughout the room.

XxX

"Do you think they've found Kefka yet?" asked Tidus.

"Probably not, from what I've heard, he is very tricky and can make himself invisible," Vaan said snickering.

"Yeah, and I can turn myself purple," Lightning said, snorting.

"Can you really?"

"No, you moron." Vaan sighed. He could never manage to get on Lightning's good side.

"Is that the entrance to the tower?" asked Cloud, pointing out a window.

"You know, I think that is!" Zidane said happily. "Let's go guys!" Squall and Cloud managed to bust open the sealed window and the group jumped through. Tidus once again almost fell to his death.

"You need to be more careful!" Lightning screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, and you need to relax a little."

"Don't you care you almost died?" asked Lightning.

"I told you before, I can't die, because I'm a dream, and dreams can do anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a-"

"There he is!" yelled Zidane. The arguing pair, as well as everyone else in the room turned to the shadows. Out stepped a man with long silver hair.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud angrily.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

"He, we won!"

"So you think… your friends aren't fairing as well as you may think," he said gesturing towards the tower in the distance. They could all see the tower had caught on fire.

"Oh no," exclaimed Bartz, "What happened?"

"Who knows…" Sephiroth said walking over to the window. "We'll call it even if you can catch me." He then jumped.

"See!" Tidus yelled. "He jumped out of the window and he's going to be fine."

"He has a wind, he can fly," Cloud said. "We have to go after him. I'll jump out first, and catch people. The next building isn't far down."

"That's our only option." Lightning pushed Squall out, and then closely followed.

"Come on guys," Cloud said after catching the two. Tidus jumped with a loud "WHEEE!" and Vaan jumped muttering something about Cloud being no Balthier.

"Bartz, you want to go next?" asked Zidane.

"N-no, that's okay… y-you can g-g-go first." Bartz backed away from the window.

"Why, are you scared?" Zidane asked in a taunting tone.

"Okay, okay. I'm not so good with heights."

"You aren't? I thought you were fearless."

"I am, it's just, I'm not _good_ with heights."

"COME ON, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" shouted Tidus.

"We'll jump together, okay?"

"Okay… let's go." The two of them jumped. Zidane was caught by Cloud, who was only expecting one of them. Bartz hit the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?" exclaimed Vaan.

"See! He's not dead either!" Tidus said, pointing. He stopped, and poked Bartz. "Is he?"

"No, he's alive," Cloud said after finding a pulse.

"Good, because we have one more jump. I'll go first and activate my anti-gravity manadrive for you guys to jump onto, so get ready!" After Lightning went, Cloud took it upon himself to shove Vaan, Squall, and Tidus off.

"Cloud!" Tidus yelled, "I wanted to practice my 720 front flip!"

"I don't care; we are running out of time."

"Bartz, you won't hurt yourself this time, and besides, a broken wrist isn't _that_ bad."

"I won't do it!"

"Yes you will, come on!" Zidane jumped down onto the anti-gravity field, and gestured for Bartz to follow. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing he jumped.

"Oops, it just wore off," Lightning said with a sadistic smile. Bartz hit the ground, and pops could be heard.

"Let's go check on the other group..." Lightning said. "For all we know, they could be dead."

"FIRION!" yelled Tidus dramatically.

"Come on, the building isn't so far away."

XxX

"Hey guys, we found Kefka," Stan said, pointing to a pile of rubble. They had eventually burned the whole building down with their fire spells.

"What happened?" asked Lightning.

"Well… long story short Kefka was invisible, and we started casting magic, and we burnt down the tower, and we, we, we found his body, and we cast raise on him, and now he says that we won!" Onion said happily.

"So we won hide-and-seek?" asked Vaan.

"Yup! We sure did!" Cecil said happily. Everyone ignored him, and Terra reiterated the fact that they won.

"Don't worry Cecil, I listen to you," Kain said, hugging his best friend.

"You're the bestest Kain!" Cecil said happily.

"Kefka, I thought your plan was fool proof," Sephiroth growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I expected them to care more about their safety…"

"They think they're invincible… They don't care if they jump off a building, or burn themselves to death, someone will just use a Phoenix Down, and they'll be as good as new."

"That's so true," said Tifa.

"Well going against ExDeath, Ultimecia, and the Cloud of Darkness won't be so easy…" Kefka said. The Warriors of Cosmos shuttered at the thought.

"Tomorrow should be fun then…"


End file.
